The present invention relates to a process which makes it possible to condense, in a basic medium, one or more carbonyl compounds with aromatic derivatives.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a novel synthetic route for functionalizing aromatic derivatives with one or more carbonyl derivatives which advantageously does not require the formation of an intermediate.
The Applicant Company has unexpectedly demonstrated that it is possible to efficiently condense, in a single stage, at least one carbonyl derivative carrying at least one electron-withdrawing group, like, for example, fluoral, with an aromatic derivative.
This novel access route to functionalized aromatic derivatives is all the more advantageous industrially as these compounds are important synthetic intermediates in the preparation of compounds with pharmacological or plant-protection activity or of materials such as liquid crystals and/or pigments.
A subject-matter of the present invention is consequently a process for condensing at least one carbonyl compound carrying at least one electron-withdrawing group with an aromatic derivative carrying at least one hydroxyl functional group, wherein the electron-withdrawing group present on the carbonyl compound is selected from fluoroalkyl derivatives, esters, including orthoesters, and nitriles and said condensation is carried out in a basic medium.
A non-nitrogenous basic medium will be favored in the context of the present invention.
The claimed process is particularly advantageous since it allows to condense one or several molecules of a carbonyl compound with an aromatic derivative.
In fact, it is possible to control the condensation number per aromatic by various means like in particular the temperature of the reaction of condensation (the lower the temperature, the lower the number of condensation), the ratio between carbonyl compound and the aromatic, and/or the presence of some substituents on the aromatic cycle.
Thus, the condensation of carbonyl compound(s) with an aromatic derivative can be carried out in accordance with the present invention according to several alternative forms.
Generally, one of the best way to control the number of condensed carbonyl derivative per aromatic is to act on the molar ratio between carbonyl compound and the aromatic (carbonyl compound/aromatic). For a mono condensation, specially when said aromatic presents more than one position, the chose ratio is at most xc2xd and preferably of at most xc2xc equivalents of aromatic value.
In other words, the latter value constitutes an excellent compromise for obtaining the condensation of a single carbonyl compound with the aromatic derivative. Thus, according to a specific form of the invention, the condensation is carried out in the presence of a stoechiometrical deficiency of carbonyl compound, in particular by using the carbonyl derivative in a ratio of 0.25 to 1 and preferably of 0.25 to 0.5 equivalents of aromatic derivative.
According to the second alternative form, when there is no risk of further condensation, this condensation is carried out in the presence of a stoechiometrical excess of carbonyl compound. To this end, it is preferably carried out using the carbonyl derivative in a ratio of at most 1 to 2 and preferably of at most 1 to 1.25 equivalents of aromatic derivative.
As regards more particularly the other parameters of the reaction, namely the time or the temperature, their adjustment is generally a function of the electron density of the aromatic derivative to be functionalized and of the pKa of the base used.
Generally, the condensation reaction is preferably carried out with heating. To this end, the reaction medium can be brought to a temperature of between approximately 40 and 100xc2x0 C. and preferably of the order of 50xc2x0 C. This heating is carried out in a way which is sufficiently prolonged over time to produce an optimum degree of conversion, DC, of the aromatic derivative.
For a temperature of greater than 50xc2x0 C., it is possible to observe the condensation of several carbonyl compounds with the aromatic derivative.
However, it is clear that such a risk of polycondensation does not exist for some aromatics as they have for example substituents on some reactive positions. It is then possible to increase the reaction temperature above 50xc2x0 C. for the sole purpose of reducing the time necessary for the condensation.
With regards to the substituents present on the aromatic cycle, the reactive positions of the aromatic cycle are the carbon atoms positioned in ortho and para to the hydroxyl functional group.
Accordingly, the presence of substituents in one or several of these three positions allows to direct the rate of condensation of the carbonyl compound at the aromatic ring.
As regards more particularly the carbonyl compound, the electron-withdrawing group is preferably positioned alpha to the carbonyl functional group.
The term xe2x80x9celectron-withdrawing groupxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a group as defined by H. C. Brown in the work by Jerry March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 3rd edition, chapter 9, pages 243 and 244.
This electron-withdrawing group is preferably characterized by a "sgr"p at least equal to 0.30 and advantageously greater than or equal to 0.40 and less than 0.75 and preferably less than 0.65.
According to a preferred form of the invention, the electron-withdrawing group present on the carbonyl derivative is a fluoroalkyl derivative, advantageously a polyfluoroalkyl derivative.
As regards the corresponding alkyl group, it can be in particular a linear or branched C1 to C15, preferably C1 to C10, group. In addition to the required fluorine atom or atoms, this alkyl group can comprise other substituents, such as other halogen atoms, like chlorine, for example. Of course, these other substituents must remain inert during the condensation reaction.
The number of fluorine atoms present on this alkyl group can vary significantly insofar as these fluorine atoms confer, if appropriate in combination with the other substituents present on the alkyl group, a "sgr"p in accordance with the present invention.
According to a preferred form of the invention, the electron-withdrawing group is a polyfluoroalkyl derivative corresponding to a radical of formula:
xe2x80x94(CX2)p-EWG 
in which
the X units, which are identical or different, are a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, preferably fluorine, or a radical of formula CnX2n+1 with n being an integer at most equal to 5, preferably to 2;
p is an integer at most equal to 2;
the symbol EWG is an electron-withdrawing group, the possible functional groups of which are inert under the reaction conditions, advantageously a fluorine atom or a perfluorinated residue of formula Cnxe2x80x2X2nxe2x80x2+1 with nxe2x80x2 being an integer at most equal to 8, advantageously to 5, with the proviso that at least one of the X or EWG units present on the carbon xcex1 to the carbonyl functional group is a fluorine atom, and
with the total number of carbon atoms of the polyfluoroalkyl derivative between 1 and 15, preferably between 1 and 10.
The polyfluorinated derivatives and in particular those defined by the preceding formula in which X is a fluorine atom or an EWG group with EWG being a fluorine atom or a perfluorinated residue of formula Cnxe2x80x2X2nxe2x80x2+1 are very particularly suitable as polyfluorinated derivative.
In addition to the electron-withdrawing group as defined above, the carbonyl compound to be condensed can carry, at its carbonyl functional group, either a hydrogen atom or a group selected from C5 to C18 aryls, linear or branched C1 to C13 alkyls or linear or branched C2 to C14 alkenyls, if appropriate substituted. The substituents can in particular be a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a C1-C11 alkyl group and/or an amino group.
In addition, it is possible for the two substituents of the carbonyl functional group to be bonded to one another to form a C4 to C8 ring.
Mention may be in particular be made, as carbonyl derivatives very particularly suitable for the invention, of fluorinated aldehyde derivatives like perfluoroacetaldehyde, perfluoropropionaldehyde, perfluorobutyraldehyde, perfluorooctanal or perfluorobenzaldehyde type, any partially or completely fluorinated alkyl aldehyde derivative with a linear or branched chain having from 2 to 13 carbon atoms and any partially or completely fluorinated aryl aldehyde derivative having from 7 to approximately 18 carbon atoms. They can also be fluorinated ketone derivatives, such as hexafluoroacetone, 1,2-dichlorotetrafluoroacetone or 1,1,1-trifluoroacetone, any partially or completely fluorinated ketone derivative with a linear or branched chain having from 3 to approximately 13 carbon atoms and partially or completely fluorinated aryl ketone derivatives having approximately from 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the aryl group or in the group constituting the acetone.
According to a preferred form of the invention, the carbonyl derivative used is trifluoroacetaldehyde, also known as fluoral, in its hydrated or anhydrous form.
It is preferably employed in its hydrated form.
As mentioned above, the compound which it is desired to functionalize according to the invention is an aromatic derivative. In the account which follows of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9caromaticxe2x80x9d is understood to mean the conventional notion of aromaticity as defined in the literature, in particular by Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1992, pp. 40 et seq.
In the context of the present invention, the aromatic derivative can be monocyclic or polycyclic.
In the case of a monocyclic derivative, it can comprise, in its ring, one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, phosphorus, sulfur and oxygen atoms.
According to a preferred embodiment, they are nitrogen atoms.
Mention may in particular be made, by way of illustration of the monocyclic heteroaromatic derivatives capable of being condensed according to the invention, of pyridine derivatives and pyrimidine, pyridazine and pyrazine derivatives.
The claimed process proves to be more particularly effective in condensing heteroaromatic derivatives of pyridine type with the nitrogen atom present at the 3 position with respect to the hydroxyl functional group.
The carbon atoms of the aromatic derivative can optionally be substituted, provided that the carbon or carbons liable to be involved in the condensation reaction remain reactive.
Two vicinal substituents present on the aromatic ring can also form, together with the carbon atoms which carry them, a preferably aromatic hydrocarbonaceous ring comprising, if appropriate, at least one heteroatom. The aromatic derivative is then a polycyclic derivative.
Mention may be in particular be trade, by way of illustration of compounds of this type, of naphthalene and quinoline and isoquinoline derivatives.
Mention may in particular be made, by way of representation of aromatic compounds which are suitable for the present invention, of those corresponding to the general formula I 
in which:
X1, X2 and X3 are, independently of one another:
a heteroatom and preferably a nitrogen atom, or
xe2x80x94C(Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3)xe2x95x90, with Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 being as defined below, and
R, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are, independently of one another, a hydrogen atom or an electron-donating substituent or Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 form, together with the carbon atoms which carry them, a preferably aromatic C6 hydrocarbonaceous ring comprising, if appropriate, one or more heteroatoms, with at least one of the Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 groups being a hydrogen atom.
The electron-donating nature of the substituents present on the aromatic derivative is assessed in the context of the present invention according to the scale (for the negative values) defined in the work by Jerry March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 3rd edition, chapter 9, pages 243 and 244.
Mention may be made, as examples of preferred electron-donating groups, of C1 to C10 alkyls, these being linear or branched, C1 to C10 alkoxys, C1 to C10 alkyl ethers, amino, mono- or dialkylaminos, or C3 to C9 cycloalkyls or heterocycloalkyls, themselves optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a hydroxyl, amino or mono- or dialkylamino group.
The compound of general formula I preferably comprises a single heteroatom, preferably a nitrogen atom, which is situated at the 3 position with respect to the hydroxyl functional group present on the ring. They can in particular be 3-hydroxypyridine derivatives.
The aromatic compound to be functionalized according to the invention more preferably corresponds to the general formula IA 
in which:
xe2x80x94X4 is a nitrogen atom or xe2x80x94C(R2)xe2x95x90, and
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, which are identical or different, are a hydrogen or halogen atom or a group selected from: C1 to C10 alkyls, these being linear or branched, C1 to C10 alkoxys, C1 to C10 alkyl ethers, amino, mono- or dialkylaminos, or C3 to C9 cycloalkyls or heterocycloalkyls, themselves optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a hydroxyl, amino or mono- or dialkylamino group,
or either R1 and R2 or R2 and R3 constitute, with the bond established between them, an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring,
with at least one of the R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 substituents being a hydrogen atom.
In addition to the required hydroxyl functional group, this aromatic derivative can comprise one or more additional substituents. As mentioned above, they are preferably electron-donating substituents which make it possible to favor the generation of the anionic form of the aromatic derivative in the presence of a base.
Mention may in particular be made, by way of representation of aromatic derivatives which can be efficiently functionalized according to the invention, of cresol, naphthol or 3-hydroxypyridine derivatives, guaiacol, halophenols or phenol derivatives carrying one or more additional hydroxyl functional groups and more preferably derivatives of phenol, 3-hydroxypyridine, naphthol, hydroxyquinoline or hydroxyisoquinoline type.
The condensation of carbonyl compound(s) with the aromatic derivative can be carried out in accordance with the present invention according to two supplemental alternative forms.
According to the first alternative form, this condensation is carried out in the presence of a water-soluble inorganic base. It is more preferably a non-nitrogenous inorganic base.
Inorganic bases, other than nitrogenous bases, have the advantage of being more modest in cost and of being less harmful to the environment. Finally, protection is achieved from any side reaction liable to be observed with primary or secondary amines, for example.
When this base is brought into contact with the aromatic derivative, it must result in the conversion of said compound to its anionic derivative.
To this end, a base differing by at least one PKa unit and preferably two pKa units from the anionic form of the aromatic derivative is preferably chosen.
Water-soluble alkali metal salts of hydroxide and carbonate type are more particularly suitable for the invention.
Mention may in particular be made, by way of illustration of these bases, of hydroxides, such as NaOH, KOH or LiOH, and salts of strong bases with a weak acid, such as K2CO3 and Na2CO3.
Likewise, the choice of the water-soluble base can be made while taking into account the presence or absence of electron-donating substituents in the aromatic derivative to be functionalized. For example, in the specific case where the compound of general formula I carries one or more electron-withdrawing groups, a weak base may be sufficient to result in its anionic form.
The base used is generally employed in a proportion of at least one equivalent with respect to the aromatic derivative and preferably in a slight excess.
In fact, the amount is to be adjusted according to the degree of condensation desired.
Furthermore, it advantageously proves possible to stereo selectively direct the condensation of the carbonyl compound at the aromatic ring through the choice of the cation, generally a metal cation, associated with the base.
Some cations, such as sodium and lanthanum, favor condensation at the ortho position. Conversely, other cations, such as potassium, direct it more particularly into the para position.
According to this alternative form of the claimed process, the condensation is preferably carried out by gradual introduction of the carbonyl compound into the mixture composed of the aromatic derivative and of the water-soluble base.
In this way, monocondensation is favored.
According to a second alternative form of the invention, the condensation is carried out in the presence of a basic heterogeneous catalyst.
In this specific case, the base used is a heterogeneous catalyst based on hydroxides and/or oxides of metal salts.
It can in particular be magnesia.
It is more preferably a catalyst selected from oxides, hydroxides and basic salts of alkaline earth metals and/or rare earth metals not exhibiting a degree of valency of IV and from the minerals comprising them.
Natural minerals or synthetic analogues which are composed of intercalated layers of metal oxides or hydroxides, such as hydrotalcite, are very particularly suitable for the invention. It more preferably relates to a natural hydrotalcite or a synthetic analogue.
These basic salts comprise various combinations of M2+ metal cations, such as Mg2+, Zn2+, Cu2+, Ni2+, Te2+ or Co2+, and trivalent cations of M3+ type, such as Al3+, Cr3+ or Fe3+. The anions associated with these metal cations can be halogens, organic anions or oxanions.
Mention may in particular be made, by way of representation of these hydrotalcites, of that corresponding to the formula [Mg6Al2(O4)16]CO3xc2x74H2O.
Likewise, the process for condensation by the basic catalytic route can be carried out using, as catalysts, oxides and carbonates of rare earth metals, such as ytterbium and lanthanum.
The catalyst can generally be introduced in a proportion of 5 to 90%, preferably of 10 to 50%, by weight with respect to the substrate.
According to this second alternative form of the claimed process, the condensation is preferably carried out by introducing the basic heterogeneous catalyst into a mixture of the aromatic derivative and of the carbonyl compound. The condensation is generally carried out while heating the reaction medium at a temperature equal to or greater than 50xc2x0 C., preferably of between approximately 80 and 120xc2x0 C. and more preferably of the order of 100 to 110xc2x0 C.
It also proves possible, according to this alternative form, to favor the condensation toward either the para or ortho position through the choice of the catalyst.
Thus it is that catalysts of the type of hydrotalcites or rare earth metal oxides direct the condensation of the carbonyl compound rather into the ortho position.
On conclusion of the condensation of the carbonyl compound with the aromatic derivative, according to one or other of the two alternative forms of the invention, the expected product or products is/are recovered.
To this end, in the case of a reaction according to the first alternative form, the reaction medium is neutralized at the end of the reaction and the expected compound is extracted according to conventional methods which are thus familiar to a person skilled in the art. When the condensation reaction is carried out in the presence of a basic heterogeneous catalyst, it is sufficient to filter the reaction medium in order to isolate the condensed product.
Generally, it is necessary to purify the condensed product so as to separate it either from the unreacted starting aromatic derivative or from other compounds liable also to be formed during the reaction, such as other mono- or polycondensed aromatic derivatives.
These separation and/or purification operations also come within the competence of a person skilled in the art. They can in particular be chromatographic operations.
The present invention also applies to the compounds obtained according to the claimed process.
It is also directed to a compound of formula (II): 
in which:
X4 is a nitrogen atom or xe2x80x94C(R2)xe2x95x90 and
xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25, which are identical or different, are a hydrogen or halogen atom or a group selected from: C1 to C10 alkyls, these being linear or branched, C1 to C10 alkoxys, C1 to C10 alkyl ethers, amino, mono- or dialkylaminos, or C3 to C9 cycloalkyls or heterocycloalkyls, themselves optionally substituted by a halogen atom or a hydroxyl, amino or mono- or dialkylamino group,
or either Rxe2x80x21 and Rxe2x80x22 or Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 constitute, with the bond established between them, an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring,
with at least two of the Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x23 and Rxe2x80x25 substituents being a group of formula III: 
in which
the X units, which are identical or different, are a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, preferably fluorine, or a radical of formula CnX2n+1 with n being an integer at most equal to 5, preferably to 2;
p is 0 or an integer at most equal to 2;
the Xxe2x80x2 unit is a hydrogen atom or a group selected from C5 to C18 aryls, linear or branched C1 to C13 alkyls or linear or branched C2 to C14 alkenyls, if appropriate substituted. The substituents can in particular be a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a C1-C13 alkyl group and/or a amino group; the preferred value for Xxe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
with the possibility that the Xxe2x80x2 unit be bonded to one CX2 to form a C4 to C8 ring;
the symbol EWG is an electron-withdrawing group advantageously a fluorine atom or a perfluorinated residue of formula Cnxe2x80x2X2nxe2x80x2+1 with nxe2x80x2 being a integer at most equal to 8, with the proviso that at least one of the X or EWG units present on the carbon xcex1 to the hydroxy functional group is a fluorine atom, and with the total number of carbon atoms of the polyfluoroalkyl derivative of formula III between 1 and 15, preferably between 1 and 10.
Preferably xe2x80x94X4 is xe2x80x94C(R2)xe2x95x90 with R2 advantageously being hydrogen.
Preferably, the compound of formula II has two groups of formula III and more preferably at the ortho positions. Said two groups of formula III are advantageously the same.
The preferred group of formula III is xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CF3.
The compound of formula II is preferably 2,6-bis[2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl]4-methyl-phenol.
More particularly, another subject-matter of the invention is the compounds selected from:
2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)ethanol,
2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)ethanol,
2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(2-hydroxy-5-chlorophenyl)ethanol,
2,2-difluoro-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)ethanol,
2,2-difluoro-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethanol,
2,2,2-trifluoro-4-(3-hydroxypyridinyl)ethanol, and
2,2,2-trifluoro-2-(3-hydroxypyridinyl)ethanol, ethanol,
2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(2-chlorophenyl)ethanol,
2,2-difluoro-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)ethanol,
2,2-difluoro-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethanol,
2,2,2-trifluoro-4-(3-hydroxypyridinyl)ethanol, and
2,2,2-trifluoro-2-(3-hydroxypyridinyl)ethanol.
The examples which appear below are presented by way of illustration and without implied limitation of the invention.